


Please Touch Me

by Icepool



Series: HideKaneSmutWeek2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: HidekaneSmutWeek2015, M/M, Mild Language, PWP, Smut, first fic holla, hidekane, misleading title, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepool/pseuds/Icepool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Pester Kaneki until he Acknowledges Poor Hide's Existence" game Hide created ten years ago has a long list of seemingly random rules.</p>
<p>Never block Kaneki’s vision from the book unless he wants to be hit with it. Considering Kaneki’s love for hardbacks, Hide avoids doing so at all costs. Loud noises, incessant chatter (jokes were either hit or miss), poking, or god forbid, tickling are also met with extreme acts of violence. These rules force Hide to be creative.</p>
<p>And he relishes in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been hours and I’m still laughing at the one pun I put in here. Good luck finding it. And fuck me this is the first smut I’ve written, and I’m sorry. I actually haven’t slept in two days. Fuck I’m tired.

Hide tilted his head back until his scalp met Kaneki’s soft bed without the satisfying ‘thunk’ he was accustomed to receiving. Never in his wildest dreams should he have expected his dear friend to do anything other than read in his down time, but he had traversed all the way from his own apartment with the hope to alleviate his boredom. He let out a tiny groan of distress, but Kaneki held strong and ignored the blond to the best of his ability.

For a few minutes, the only sound throughout Kaneki’s room was the calming mixture of the boy’s breaths and occasional rub of paper on paper as Kaneki flipped to the next page. Hide knew to truly appreciate the quiet moments in their hectic lives; however Kaneki seemed keen on trying his patience. After wringing the truth of the “car accident” from the cute yet terrifying waitress at the café where his best friend had picked up new and often concerning qualities, Hide had confronted the other eighteen year old on keeping life changing secrets from his friend since childhood. 

Hide blew out a long sigh at the memory. He honestly felt dirty about forcing Kaneki to reveal his transformation into a ghoul, but the path he was heading down had seemed too treacherous to walk alone. Their friendship almost fell apart, but a horribly timed love confession straight out of a k-drama brought them back together. Hide had wanted something a bit more romantic, or anything without basically tackling his friend onto the floor and pouring out his feelings without any of the care he usually put into his words, but the make out session afterwards was well worth the outburst. 

“Kaneki,” Hide groaned from his new, face-down position at his feet, “is your book really that fascinating or are you selectively ignoring me?” Even Kaneki’s breathing didn’t change, so Hide assumed he was at one of the major points in his book.

The blond pushed himself on his knees and considered his options while looking at his boyfriend. There were three choices to decide between: accept his fate and find another source of entertainment (no way, he felt lonely), snatch the book and run (even without ghoul powers, Kaneki had proven he was not afraid of taking Hide down and beating the book out of his hands, no thanks he planned on living to see another day), or play the “Pester Kaneki until he Acknowledges Poor Hide’s Existence” game.   
For ten years, Hide had been perfecting a game of distracting Kaneki from his disturbing novels. There was a long list of seemingly random rules, but they were in place to ensure his safety and friend’s cooperation. 

Never block Kaneki’s vision from the book unless he wanted to be hit with it. Considering Kaneki’s love for hardbacks, Hide avoided doing so at all costs. Loud noises, incessant chatter (jokes were either hit or miss), poking, or god forbid, tickling were also met with extreme acts of violence. These rules forced Hide to be creative.

And he relished in it. 

Hide had placed caterpillars on his friend’s hands, built countless houses of cards on his stiff body, buried him in the sand, placed him in a cage (that took two other friends and resulted in three screaming mothers while Kaneki placidly continued his book through their lecture), and one firecracker fiasco that neither were allowed to speak of near Hide’s presence. 

The best part of the game was Kaneki actually played along. When he looked away from his book, laughed, or flagged a taxi to take Hide to the hospital, he gave Hide his full-hearted attention for a few hours. 

Blushing, coughing, bringing his book closer, or hunching his shoulders were the only leniency Hide allowed in the many cases Kaneki was truly enjoying his book. Sneezing always resulted in a bless you, thank you…. Ah, damn it scenario. When he won and finished his chapter or to Hide’s horror, the entire book, Hide always bowed to whatever Kaneki wanted to do next. It was only fair since Hide was a distracting individual without any effort to begin with. 

Hide rubbed Kaneki’s ankles in contemplative circles. He could build a fort around the two and cut off his light source, but Kaneki was the type of guy who kept a flashlight under his pillow, and his back was resting right on it. He imagined crumpling a piece of paper and mentally chucking it out a window. Next. 

He could organize a bento on the half ghoul’s stomach. Hide’s nose wrinkled at the thought. The apartment was void of food and potential vomiting crossed that idea off the list with thick strokes. 

A blush illuminated the tips of his suddenly burning ears at another idea. Hide locked that thought away with extraneous force. It was so… depraved.   
The two had been intimate before, but Hide felt his usual confidence waver at the thought of initiating contact. From their first kiss to their first time together a few weeks ago (Hide learned just how much fucking stamina came with dating a non-ukaku type ghoul that afternoon), Kaneki always began those moments. 

Hide could negotiate himself out of Touka’s misplaced wrath, confront Nishio after nearly being eaten, and tackle Kaneki from behind after seeing his breathtaking kagune pierce a ghoul countless times all in the same day before kissing his boyfriend without an explicit prelude. Kissing back was wordlessly simple; prompting one released a light covering of sweat over his already icy palms. Hiding his feelings all throughout middle and high school transformed into a horrible sense of insecurity at expressing himself openly towards Kaneki. Hide knew how intense and freakishly perceptive he could be, so displaying even a tiny bit of affection terrified him. 

Oblivious to his best friend’s inner turbulence, Kaneki flipped another page. Usually he would bring Hide back to the real world (he had been staring at Kaneki’s knees with an almost tangible focus for the past three minutes), but he seemed to be thinking of another way to pull him away from his book. The ebony haired ghoul had honestly lost interest nearly half an hour ago and only powered through the slight boredom in the hope Hide would play his “Kaneki Stop Reading and Pay Attention to Meeeee” game. Testing his endurance against the other teenager’s ridiculous shenanigans never failed to make for a good story and endless laughter. Kaneki quickly brought his arm over his mouth in a poor attempt to cover his smile with a weak cough. Luckily, Hide seemed distracted for the first time in his life and didn’t respond to the display beyond finally looking away from his exposed knees. Hehe, fireworks…

Hide drew his hands onto his thighs and pursed his lips. Good grief, he was trembling at the mere thought of being indecent with Kaneki, his best friend and boyfriend. He attempted to rationalize a rejection from one unwanted kiss wouldn’t kill him, but his mouth went dry nevertheless. His brown eyes glanced over Kaneki’s form. His upper half was propped against a few pillows that dipped along with the covers from his weight. A few of his dark hairs poked towards the ceiling from where he had slid along the wall to his reading spot. The novel with some grotesque, vague depiction of the monster within the story rested against the edge of Kaneki’s ribcage a few inches away from his raised knees. Had Kaneki been on his side, it would have looked similar to the fetal position. The serene, completely relaxed expression on his face sent happy bubbles throughout Hide’s system.

Kaneki’s dark blue athletic shorts settled tantalizingly just above the joint connecting his legs to his hips and left most of the skin bare. A tiny part of Hide’s self consciousness lifted to make room for a feeling without a proper name, a sudden hot emptiness that somehow filled him to the brim.

What could it hurt? The game was a normal part of their friendship that Hide introduced years ago. Adding it to their new relationship might stave off his baseless lack of confidence. 

Kaneki nearly kicked Hide off the bed when the blond lightly ran his hands up the back of his calves to the crook of his knees. His brain corrected the misinterpretation of Hide foolishly attempting to tickle him to an awkward caress when the other teenager pulled his legs apart. 

Heat crept up the back of Kaneki’s neck at the feeling of Hide between his knees. The half ghoul became abruptly aware of their exchange of friends to boyfriends as Hide burrowed into his stomach and brought his closed hands to each of his sides in an otherwise noncommittal embrace. His heart sped up despite their previous acts together. The blush spread to his cheekbones as he wondered how far Hide would take their game. 

Hide glanced up towards Kaneki’s face. Besides a twitch of his muscles (Hide’s ninety percent certain he was about launched off the bed) and a precious blush, Kaneki diligently refused to respond. Pushing aside the slight lump in his throat, Hide turned his nose into Kaneki’s grey shirt. His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled his best friend’s unmistakable scent. Even with the ghouls’ complaints of mistaking him for Rize, Hide could still identify the boy he had known for years with his “dull” human range of senses. 

The breath left Kaneki in a rush as Hide’s thumbs lifted his shirt high enough for his lips to press against the warm skin beneath his bellybutton. The human’s hands fluttered anxiously between Kaneki’s ribs and shirt. Kaneki desperately wanted to react, but Hide electing to touch him first kept him from responding prematurely. Still, the dry kissing sent delectable sparks down his abdomen that caused his fingers to shake slightly as he turned the page. 

Hide’s lungs burned in spite of barely moving anything beyond his lips. He parted his mouth to breathe easier. A grin split across his face as Kaneki’s stomach shuddered from the warm, damp breath. Since he wasn’t completely unaffected by Hide’s administrations, not responding could be interpreted as a silent go ahead. He looked up at Kaneki’s expression to be certain, and the stoic features aligned with Hide’s previous attempts to get a rise out of him. 

A bit unsure how to carry on, Hide turned his hands and knees against the bed and lifted up enough to hover slightly over the passive half ghoul. Kaneki’s feet slid down the covers to accommodate Hide’s position change. 

The blond’s entire body seized with heat as he felt Kaneki spread his legs for him. A tiny, nearly inaudible whine escaped his throat. Hide tilted his head against Kaneki’s belly and kissed more of his sensitive skin. 

Hide’s warm breath spread across his stomach in gentle waves. Kaneki’s hand flew to his mouth to stifle a squeal when a hot tongue dipped into his bellybutton. His self control wavered to being frozen in a delighted shock rather than out of his own free will. 

Hide snapped his gaze up from the movement and nearly groaned in disappointment. How the hell was he still looking at his damn book? He dragged himself back onto his knees. With the better view, he could appreciate just how bothered Kaneki appeared. His neck and cheeks were bright red. His chest rose and fell as if he had just finished one of those workouts with Touka and Yomo. He certainly had no way to hide his obvious arousal with his legs so far apart. 

Kaneki’s eyes slid shut to avoid Hide’s scrutinizing gaze. He was in way too deep to say anything now. Cool fingers pushed against the inside of his thighs and his black eyebrows drew up and together from the pleasurable tingles the action created. Hide’s fingers crept underneath the shorts and briefs. Instead of going where Kaneki was aching, he teasingly circled his hips with light scratches from the tip of his nails. 

The half ghoul mentally screamed for his boyfriend to move either of his hands just to the side. He was in agony, and Hide continued winding him impossibly (and frankly painfully) tighter. 

The sound of a page turning annoyed Hide beyond the point of return. How could he have ever confused Kaneki with a human? No one has the ability to calmly continue reading (or fake reading as Kaneki was prone to do) while receiving a fucking hand job. 

Self-consciousness flew out the window as annoyance and hormones flooded and took over Hide’s stream of thought. “Kaneki,” he whined, “why won’t you touch me?” One of his hands left Kaneki’s hips and cupped the front of his green shorts. Hide let out an uncharacteristically loud moan when the friction gave him some relief. 

Kaneki’s self control snapped. His book fell out of his hands onto the floor and his jaw practically followed suit. Hide pleasuring himself right on top of him was the hottest thing he had ever laid his eyes on and nearly sent him over the edge. He keened in a strangled tone, “Hide…”

The blond grabbed Kaneki’s shoulders and elected to ram his tongue between his parted lips. Kaneki immediately lost in intensity and allowed Hide to essentially fuck his mouth with his tongue. His fingers intertwined with Hide’s hair and needlessly pulled them closer together. 

Once the need for air became unbearable, Hide showered the sides of Kaneki’s lips and cheeks with gasping, open mouthed kisses. Embarrassment reared its ugly head when Kaneki gave another high pitched, breathy moan. The feeling reminded him of the sensation of someone tossing ice water onto his back.

Hide closed his lips around Kaneki’s upper one for a final time and moved to the shell of his ear. “Hey Kaneki?” He gave a needy “Hmm?” in response.

“I win,” Hide whispered before scrambling off his boyfriend and sprinting to lock himself in the bathroom.

Kaneki fell back onto his mound of pillows without Hide anchoring him upright. He blinked once, twice, nine times before finally yelling Hide’s name and running after him. 

Neither got any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending because fuck me I’ve been up for wayyy too long. Please give me pointers or constructive criticism (just please bear in mind that I’m very new at writing smut and have never come close to doing the dirty). 
> 
> I wish you all a restful sleep.


End file.
